The Whims of Norgwegian Magic
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: Another Genderbend fic. But this time? With Nordics.


A loud bang sounded, the sounds of hurried footfalls following shortly after. Norway emerged from the basement, quickly closing the door behind him just as a sickly green cloud of smoke came from under the door. Denmark smirked at the male, a brow raising in question.

"What'd ya do this time, Norge?" Norway let his fingers quickly run through his bangs, moving to join his younger brother on the couch. His lilac eyes glanced around, as if trying to figure out a way to 'dumb down' his explanation.

"Not quite sure." This grabbed Iceland's attention.

"Then….why did you do it? What if you cursed us or something? What if one of us just drops dead?" Always a pessimist. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, if anyone dies it'll be Danmark." Mathias began to stammer, eyes widening.

"W-why me?" He finally managed to screech. Lukas shrugged.

"I figured you'd be a good guinea pig-"

"You took more of my hair, didn't you?" Mathias sighed, shoulders dropping as he shakes his head.

"You have more than enough to spare." Lukas reasoned. The Dane combed his fingers through his hair.

"If I die, I'm taking you down with me."

A day and a half. That's when the symptoms of the mysterious spell started to show. Randomly Denmark's voice would change, the pitch suddenly becoming more higher and girlish. His jawline seemed to be softening too, and along with it his hair began to grow more rapidly. The Dane didn't really notice, not until his clothes began to become too big and he was tripping over his pant leg. The next morning, the household was woken by a feminine scream; much more high pitched than Denmark's regular scream, but you didn't hear that from Norway. Sweden was the first to make it to the Dane; Iceland too groggy to rush and both Finland and Norway hoping the Dane had a good explanation. Suddenly, a woman pushed past the Swede.

"Norway! You bastard!" She was clad in a pair of Denmark's undershorts, topless and angry. It was obvious that Norway had turned Denmark into a woman. Just as Denmark was stomping past Emil's room, the boy had managed to rose himself enough to check on the comotion. Tiredly looking at the female Dane, Emil sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's too damn early for this. I'm going back to bed."

Denmark had discovered the worst part about this ordeal. He was now shorter than Norway. Even if he couldn't tell, he knew the Norwegian found pleasure from it. Lukas enjoyed watching Mathias…er Matte suffer. Lukas insisted that he'd need a few days to find and study a reversal spell, possibly even needing the assistance of England or Romania. No one was prepared for what happened the next morning, nor the morning after that. Along with Denmark, Iceland and Finland had fallen victim to the spell. And while Iceland locked himself away in his room, Berwald had soon followed suit; probably hiding from Finland. By the time Norway found the correct spell, Denmark seemed back to his normal self; yelling and drinking and goofing off without a care. America and Prussia we're even brought over, Denmark hysteric that he could still out drink the both of them. Apart from Sweden and Iceland hiding away in their rooms, things seemed to fall back in order. That was until Iceland came storming out his room, bawling as he yelled in nonsensical Icelandic. All Norway could get from his crying was 'I'm bleeding' He tried claiming Iceland down, to no avail. He saw no obvious physical wounds, so what was he-oh. No ancient text or spell could prepare him for what had befallen his brother.

"Why is he bleeding?" Denmark had demanded.

"He's an idiot." Finland reassured.

"I didn't know it could make people bleed." Continued Denmark.

"It's probably just a new symptom." Norway was at his wit's end.

"She's on her," Norway couldn't bring himself to say it. "There are communists in the fun house*." The Dane faltered, and when he finally understood his face dropped. Denmark let a hand drop onto the top of the teen's head.

"Don't worry, Icy! Your big bro gots this!" Teary lavender eyes glared harshly at the taller woman.

"Just fix me!" While Finland assisted Iceland with...female things, Norway finally broke and called England.

The Englishman wasted no time in making his way to the Nordics. He found the whole situation hilarious. The worst he had ever done was swap Canada and America's personalities. But, that was a story for another day. With England aiding him, things seemed to move much faster. And Norway was glad that he had managed to contact him, he could feel himself changing as well. That meant Sweden must have turned to a woman too. Poor Sví. All Norway needed now was a lock of his brothers hair, which meant Finland had to take one for the team and retrieve a lock of Sweden's hair.

"Why can't we send Denmark?" The Finn seemed reluctant to enter the Swede's chambers.

"He'll be more willing to give you his hair than he would Denmark." Opening the door quickly, Norway pushed Finland into the fray with shears in hand. There was a moment of silence, followed by a loud thunk and then a moan.

"You two can fuck when we're back to normal!" Something banned against the door, either the pair had thrown something at the door, or they were going to be waiting for awhile.

*There a communists in the fun house- Danish slag for a girl's period.\\\


End file.
